


Dunban's Tenderness

by arizonia1



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Xenoblade spoilers, reflecting on the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle at the top of Prison Island, Dunban takes some time to reflect on what happened there. MAJOR XENOBLADE SPOILERS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dunban's Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> Ahead of time warning for plot related spoilers! Don't say I didn't warn you!

_Dunban's Tenderness_

It was midnight in Alcamoth, and the storm outside has not let up ever since the battle at the top of Prison Island. Dunban had gone off on his own to think about what had happened there. Not only did Melia lose her father, but Shulk unleashed the true power of the Monado. That wasn't all though, the Mechon that attacked the party, the one Shulk described as 'silver-faced', was piloted by a Homs. One that the war veteran knew all too well. His beloved baby sister Fiora. She had prevented Shulk from damaging Metal Face, and soon retreated.

To say Dunban was surprised to see her alive was an understatement. He was thrilled to know she hadn't died to Metal Face's claws back in Colony 9. Yet… he was heartbroken to see that she didn't recognize him at all, or Shulk nor Reyn for that matter. The three of them had run after her as she started to leave with the other Mechon she brought with them, but it was as if she didn't even hear the sorrow filled cries of her brother and childhood friend.

The storm outside seemed to have grown a little worse as Dunban collected his thoughts. He leans his good hand on the railing at the side of Melfica Road as he tries not to cry.

"I know you're listening." He says, almost to himself, as if speaking to the rain. "Before you came along I used to enjoy the sight of thunder and lightning. Yet, ever since that day all that time ago, I've felt nothing but sorrow."

The Homs stops speaking for a second as a few High Entia walk by behind him. They are blissfully unaware of his troubles. Yet, he doesn't want them to believe him to be mad if they caught him talking to himself. Learning his sister is alive, but did not even bat an eye to the fact she was fighting her own family, was something he'd rather keep to himself for now.

A quiet sigh. "I guess I still get to live for a while longer, my sister still needs me. You may not think that and try as you might to smite me where I stand, but believe me, she needs me more than ever. Not just to leave the clutches of the Mechon, but to regain her memories. Of Shulk, her home… and maybe even myself. Surely she hasn't completely forgotten."

Dunban takes a moment to wipe his eyes with the back of his hand. He needs to let this out before the others come looking for him. If he can help it of course. To be seen crying is the last thing he wishes for Shulk and Reyn to see. He has to show that, emotionally, he's the strongest. He has to be, for Fiora.

**Author's Note:**

> End Notes:
> 
> 1\. In case you were wondering, the title is based, in name only, off the song "Riki's Tenderness". I hope that makes sense in some way.
> 
> 2\. If you haven't read it yet, the reason Dunban is talking to the storm is because due to personal headcanon he had signed a contract as a child with a demon named Ala who gave him his element based powers under the condition that he is to remain alive if Fiora needs him. By saying his sister still needs him, he's basically sweet talking his way into living longer to get her back. The story in question for the origin of this is "Xenochildren: ''Kindly Spirit''"


End file.
